My Love is My Logic
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Sequel of I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master. Apakah harus dengan hati? Boneka sempurna dari Eden. Pelayan itu dapat mencintainya dengan cara lain. Ikatan kita selama ini adalah ...


_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Boys Love, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character **_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Mind to Read it?**_

_This is a sequel of__** I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master.**_

Tatapan sendu yang selalu mengarah pada orang itu kini semakin redup dan dingin. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa pelayan itu adalah makhluk yang tak memiliki hati, dia tetap menunggunya. Tetap mencintainya sepenuh hati. Tetap berdiri tegak menghadap jendela pudar itu dengan hati yang sama. Tetap dingin dan pendiam. Tetap memberikan perhatian dan tatapan yang sama selama sepuluh tahun ini. Kepolosan sang pelayan itu membuatnya merasa begitu tenang. Karena dengan itu semua … pelayan itu adalah miliknya seutuhnya … dan selamanya.

.

.

Makhluk berhati kosong itu selalu setia dengan majikannya. Selalu menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis yang hanya ada untuk sang majikan. Selalu mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' sembari menyelimuti sang majikan dengan suara perhatiannya. Boneka buatan _Eden_ itu begitu sempurna dan tak tercela. Meskipun tanpa sebuah hati … dia lebih setia dibanding manusia lainnya. Boneka yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi itu hanyalah tubuh kosong dan hampa yang … sangat sempurna. Bahkan, tak ada satupun pengertian tentang cinta yang … dia mengerti. Bukankah itu semakin menyakitkan bagi sang majikan?

_**My Love is My Logic**_

…

**..**

**.**

Tetes-tetes hujan kecil mulai membasahi bumi. Sirkulasi air telah sempurna dan mencurahkan semua hasil kerja kerasnya pada lapisan bumi teratas. Rentetan kejadian buruk kini telah terhapus oleh air hujan. Air dingin yang menusuk sampai tulang terus membersihkan bumi. Kaca-kaca rumah yang pudar akibat embun. Tetesan air hujan yang membentuk lukisan abstrak pada kaca-kaca mobil.

Tampak seorang bocah dengan surai pirang dan mata biru yang begitu redup menatap sendu sepasang kekasih yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Tanah taman tersebut basah dan lembab akibat air hujan. Tangannya terulur untuk menadahi air hujan yang perlahan menderas. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kegiatan yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Memberikan kehangatan dan menyalurkan rasa cintanya terhadap satu sama lain. Bibirnya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman miris saat melihat hal tersebut melalui tetes-tetes air hujan yang tertadah di tangannya.

Pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan di sebelahnya hanya mengikuti arah pandangannya. Tangannya memegang sebuah payung berwarna hitam yang digunakannya untuk memayungi diri sang majikan. Sedikit kerutan pada alisnya tampak di wajah tampannya. Mata _onyx _miliknya menatap sang majikan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tetesan-tetesan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya tak dipedulikannya sama sekali. Matanya menatap bingung pada dua orang yang ada di seberang tempatnya berada—sepasang kekasih tadi. "Master, bolehkah saya bertanya pada Anda?" tanyanya sembari tetap memandang sepasang kekasih tersebut. Sang majikan hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. "Kenapa kedua orang itu mempersatukan kedua bibir mereka seperti itu?" tanyanya polos.

Bocah berambut kuning yang selalu dipanggilnya Master itu hanya tersenyum tipis sembari menatap sang pelayan. "Membagi cinta … mereka sedang membagi cinta mereka melalui kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan akan membuat mereka melupakan rasa dingin ini selama … sejenak." Ucapnya disertai senyuman tipis. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapatkan jasnya, "Apa kau tak berniat untuk memayungi dirimu, Sasuke? Pakaianmu sudah basah seutuhnya." Ucapnya menambahi.

"Tidak, Master. Saya baik-baik saja. Masih bolehkah saya bertanya?" tanyanya sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap sang majikan. Sedikit senyuman tipis melintasi bibirnya saat matanya menangkap sang majikan sedang tersenyum. "Apakah arti dari … cinta?" ucapnya pelan sembari menatap sepasang kekasih itu lagi.

Sang majikan hanya menatap sepasang kekasih itu dengan datar. Dia mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan polos sang pelayan. "Rasa syukur, rasa ingin melindungi, memiliki, memeluk, menyentuh, mencium, membuat tersenyum dan tertawa, saling menerima, dan … saling memberikan satu sama lain. Hal yang sangat menyenangkan." Ucap bocah tersebut dengan nada sedih. Dia masih mengingat jelas kejadian saat harapan dan perasaannya dilenyapkan oleh kenyataan pahit dua hari yang lalu. Orang itu … tak memiliki hati.

"Itukah yang dimaksudkan oleh cinta? Hm, apa Anda menginginkan hal seperti itu, Master?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kenapa, Master?"

"Aku … sudah lelah berharap. Bahkan—" dia menatap kedua tangannya dan tersenyum miris "—aku sudah lupa caranya berharap." Ucapnya pelan. Matanya menerawang menatap setiap tetes hujan yang semakin ramai turun menyentuh permukaan bumi. "Sasuke—"

"Ya, Master. Ada yang Anda butuhkan?" ucap sang pelayan tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan payung hitam tersebut. Jemari-jemarinya memutih pucat. Entah kenapa, dia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti perasaan majikannya. Tapi apa daya, dia hanyalah boneka titisan _Eden_ yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil … tidak, lebih tepatnya menjaga memori seseorang yang telah menjadi takdirnya.

"—kenapa kau datang pada saat itu. Pada saat aku terpuruk dan membeku dalam kesendirian di dalam … gudang itu? Kenapa … kau memilihku untuk menjadi temanmu?" ucapnya melanjutkan omongannya. Setititk air mata terjatuh dari mata biru redupnya. Namun, bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis yang tulus.

"Karena Anda yang memintanya, Master. Bukankah Anda menginginkan seorang teman? Bukankah Anda sendiri yang menginginkan takdir ini?" pelayan itu tampak menunduk dan mensejajarkan tingginya pada sang majikan. Mata kelamnya menatap majikannya dengan lembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyeka air mata sang majikan dengan lembut. "Anda tidak lupa caranya berharap, Master. Tetapi … Anda sendiri yang berusaha melupakannya."

Bocah itu hanya tertunduk. Semua itu benar. Saat itu dia memang berharap agar ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya dan menerima apa adanya. Dia selalu membatin, 'Kumohon siapa saja selamatkan aku. Temani aku. Terima aku … apa adanya.' Di dalam hatinya yang retak dan bergetar. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melupakan harapannya yang telah tercapai? Bukankah saat ini dia sedang bersama orang yang mau berteman dan mempercayainya? Bukankah orang itu telah menyelamatkannya? Bukankah hanya orang itu yang mau menerimanya apa adanya? Selalu disisinya? Selalu … selalu tersenyum kepadanya?

"Master, saya sudah pernah bilang jika saya hanyalah boneka ciptaan _Eden_ yang digunakan agar dapat menjaga memori seseorang. Dan … saya sangat senang dapat menjaga memori Anda … selamanya … sampai kapanpun. Sayalah boneka harapan Anda, Master. Oleh karena itu … biarkan saya mengisi sisa-sisa memori Anda." Pelayan tersebut menatap sang majikan yang tampak membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai pirang itu dengan lembut. "Ini bukan sekedar kontrak yang menyatakan saya menjagamu dan Anda memberikan memori kehidupan Anda, Master. Tetapi ada hal lain yang ingin saya lakukan untuk Anda. Saya akan mengembalikan sinar mata indah Anda, Master."

Bocah itu hanya mampu memeluk lututnya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar melepas semua rasa sedihnya. Sepuluh tahun lamanya dia memendam semua kesedihan ini. Ditinggal kedua orang tuanya yang tewas tepat di hadapannya. Anggota keluarga yang selalu menjauhinya dan mengucilkannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menghina. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang hanya memikirkan kesedihanku." Ucapnya dengan suara yang teredam. Kepalanya di sembunyikan di antara kedua lututnya yang merapat. Bibirnya terus mengumamkan kata maaf.

Sasuke menatap majikannya dengan senyuman tipis. Diletakkannya payung hitam itu dengan pelan di atas yanah yang basah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik bocah rapuh itu ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Mungkin saya tak bisa memberikan hatiku pada Anda, akan tetapi … saya mampu memberikan rasa cinta yang saya miliki untuk Anda." Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata tersebut dan mencium bibir bocah itu dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan gerakan yang begitu mendadak. "Maaf jika hal ini terasa begitu kaku. Saya baru mempelajarinya dari kata-kata Anda, Master."

"Sa-sasuke …"

"Mungkin saya tak dapat mencintai Anda dengan hati, akan tetapi … saya dapat mencintai Anda dengan logika milik saya, Master."

Naruto tampak terperanjat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke itu. Dengan refleks dia menarik Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Naruto menangis dengan keras di pelukan Sasuke. Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan balas memeluknya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus punggung itu dengan lembut. Sasuke menatap tubuhnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ya, meskipun ucapan cinta itu merupakan ucapan cinta perpisahan. Tetapi, mereka tahu jika cinta itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Kau tahu ikatan kita berdasarkan apa, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto yang masih menangis dipelukannya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ya, Master. Ikatan kita berdasarkan rasa cinta dan jika cinta itu saling terbalas, maka … Anda harus ikut bersama saya ke _Eden_."

Seketika itu juga, angin kencang berhembus dan kelopak-kelopak mawar berwarna merah beterbangan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dan … mereka berdua menghilang. Meninggalkan dua tangkai mawar merah dengan kata '_My_ _Love is My Logic' _yang terukir di setiap kelopaknya.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
